


More Than Words

by ibonekoen



Category: Y tu mamá también (2001)
Genre: M/M, background mention of Luisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: From a list of kiss prompts: 8. being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterwards.





	More Than Words

The first kiss had been reactive, all instinct and frenic energy, teeth and tongues and lips and Tenoch’s fingers tight in Julio’s hair. **  
**

The second kiss, Julio whined as Tenoch had pulled back to catch his breath. Luisa had taken their hands and tugged them down onto the bed, patiently guiding and encouraging them.

Their inhibitions lowered thank to the alcohol they’d consumed, the boys allowed themselves to touch and kiss and tease each other as they’d always longed to but denied, even to themselves. They barely even noticed Luisa falling back into a more voyeuristic role, watching them with fondness.

By their third kiss, Tenoch had settled atop Julio, their hips moving in sync. They kissed with gentle tenderness, encouraged by Luisa to slow down and savor the moment and sensations they were sharing.

It sounded ridiculous but Tenoch’s breath stuttered nonetheless as Julio arched his back and moaned into the kiss.

They didn’t hit their climaxes at the same time, but it was a damn near thing. They kept kissing, making soft noises as their lips brushed together.

When they finally parted, their mouths still slack, they both couldn’t open their eyes as the dual buzz of pleasure and alcohol warmed their skin.

Sometimes, Julio wishes he could go back to that moment and just stay there forever, pretend his world hadn’t shattered the next morning.


End file.
